


catch your eyes

by behradtarazi



Series: so tell me why my gods look like you [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Closeted Character, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Getting Together, POV Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Pining, Prompt: Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: Pride doesn't come easily to Jennifer Jareau.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Series: so tell me why my gods look like you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	catch your eyes

Pride doesn’t come easily to Jennifer Jareau.

By the time she was in tenth grade she realized that the way she looked at her best friend was  _ not  _ the same way her best friend looked at her, and she came to the conclusion that it wasn’t a smart thing to think about, that it wasn’t something she could or should think about when and where she was, and so she tried not to. It worked, for the most part.

(Not really. In college, she was halfway through signing up for a sorority when she figured out that the only reason she wanted so badly to join was a pretty new brunette pledge, and that ends up becoming a thing for her. 

Not the pledge - JJ half ran away from her - but brunettes.)

The FBI should be the last place that anyone becomes comfortable with their sexuality, given that a) this is still the government of Don’t Ask Don’t Tell, which seems to be her personal mantra these days, and b) anti fraternization rules are strict and as sure she is that Hotch would give his team a little leeway, he is definitely not oblivious.

Both of these are undercut by fact c), which is somehow both a reason not to figure out how the hell she feels and a reason why she absolutely should, which is how Elle Greenaway is unfairly pretty and she keeps giving JJ this  _ look  _ that she sometimes thinks about at night.

She’s not completely sure if Elle is genuinely attracted to her or if she’s seeing something that isn’t there just because she possibly-maybe wants it to be there. Garcia would know, because Garcia always knows, and JJ considers subtly asking her about it, then decides that that would be mortifying. As much as she loves Garcia, she’s not sure that she could keep it a secret, either, and the last thing that JJ wants is Elle finding out.

She tries to be careful, to look away whenever she thinks Elle is going to notice her noticing her, uses all the calm she’s learned as press liaison to stop herself from blushing too hard around her. She thinks she’s pulled it off, for the most part, has at least avoided any teasing from Morgan.

Elle catches her gaze, once, at the round table, turns while she’s speaking and doesn’t miss a beat, lips curving up into a smile as she notices how JJ’s eyes lingers there. She winks, and JJ looks down at the papers in front of her, trying not to move too quickly and catch anyone else’s attention. She feels Spencer’s eyes on her back, and knows she didn’t quite succeed.

Later, on the jet, she’s tapping the end of her pen on her cheek and going back over the files when Elle leans against the seat next to her. “You mind if I sit with you?”

JJ blinks, looking up at her and nodding. “Oh! Of course not, go ahead.”

Elle settles in, curling up beside her, and it’s hard for JJ to turn her attention back to the case, even as she attempts to focus. It’s  _ unfair,  _ that’s she’s so casually close and JJ can’t make it mean anything, that she just has to sit there and try not to think about it, and -

She freezes, as Elle’s hand slips over into hers, goes still as if Elle will run if she moves. Elle doesn’t. JJ intertwines their fingers, cautiously glances over at her, and Elle grins. “It’s pride month. Let me take you out.”

JJ smiles slowly, holding her gaze without flinching this time, cheeks going a little bit red. “It’s a date.”


End file.
